


Wrong End

by Nonymos



Series: The Unspoken Truth [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (no shit), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Electricity, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, I am going to hell, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mind Control, OT4, Okay there might be a bit of plot hidden somewhere, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn seriously What the hell is Plot, Reluctant Incest, Reluctant Sex, Second chapter : NOT RAPE, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Surprise BDSM, Taking Turns, Thor holding Loki down for others to profit, You gotta do what you gotta do, more importantly PORN, sort of, that is if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/><em><b>Disclaimer: </b>I wrote this fic a long time ago, and I don't like it anymore. However, I do not believe in suppressing your old work or disowning it. I'll be very glad if you can enjoy it, even though I no longer do.</em><br/> </p><p>Part 1 : Contrary to popular belief, villains don't tend to work together, especially not crazy fancy conquerors. Loki learns this the hard way when he steps on Doom's toes one time too many, and the evil doctor decides to kill two birds with one stone by testing his new sex pollen on three Avengers – with a certain demi-god as their target.<br/>Massive rape/non-con and shameless PWP. Ye be warned.</p><p>Part 2 : Clint doesn't know who he'll kill first when he gets out of here - Doom or the Avengers. For that matter, Loki is not amused either. But now, it's fuck or die, and if there's something Barton and Laufeyson have in common, it's their will to live. Then it takes an unexpected turn.<br/>Arguably dub-con, but on both sides this time. Still shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. What is this I can't even. I swear it almost wrote itself in like one day.  
> I guess this is what happens when you write an [angsty plotfic of doom](http://archiveofourown.org/series/34843), you just need to unwind. Sorry, Loki.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loki turned around just in time to see the glowing lights in the dark before a ray of pure energy fused from Iron Man's reactor to blast him in the chest.

 _“We got him”_ the robotic voice said.

The demi-god hit the opposite wall at full speed, concrete cracking in his back. His breath was taken away and his head thrown back by the force of the blow, which allowed him to catch sight of a man in gray armor, wrapped in a green cape, standing on the first floor of the warehouse.

“No one impinges upon Victor von Doom” he said in a voice dripping with haughtiness. “Not even a so-called god.”

Before Loki could even react, strong sleeveless arms came from behind him and pinned him to a broad chest he knew only too well. Caught like a beginner – damn this foolish mortal and his stupid competitive spirit.

“Stay still, brother” Thor said, and Loki almost rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Nice job, everyone” Rogers said, coming out from the shadows. “Thor, don't let him go.”

“ _I'm first”_ Iron Man said.

His armor dismantled and packed itself neatly at his feet in a red-and-gold suitcase. Underneath, Stark was wearing a dark, slightly rumpled but still very elegant suit. He had a hungry look in his brown eyes.

“First ?” Loki spat, struggling in Thor's grip. “Sorry to disappoint, but you captured me through no merit of your own.”

“That is not what he meant” Doom said with a slight smirk in his voice. “Although it is tempting to stay and study the effects of this new serum, there are more pressing matters that require Doom's presence. He shall then leave you to it. Oh, and – all three have been injected, of course.”

“What ?” the demi-god frowned – but Doom was gone in a twirl of green cape.

Loki struggled again, but Thor's grip was even more brutal than usual. The demi-god looked around and noticed that Rogers was disconnecting his ear-piece – instead of calling for reinforcement in order to bring him into custody. He also dropped his shield which clanked on the dusty floor ; and when he looked up, he had the same wanting, slightly hazy look in his blue eyes.

“What is the meaning of this ?” Loki demanded, breathing fast.

“Don't know what he meant” Stark answered, stepping forward with a strange grin.

He suddenly reached out and seized Loki's jaw in his hand, forcing him to stare in his eyes. The demi-god snarled and tried to jerk away, but Stark's grip was surprisingly _strong,_ his fingers digging bruises in the white skin. This serum – whatever it was – proved itself a problem already.

“Let _go”_ Loki spat. “How dare you touch me, you petty – ”

Stark crushed his mouth on his.

Loki was so thunderstruck he didn't even have the reflex to fight it at first ; he only registered the scraping of Stark's beard against his own smooth skin before a hot, slippery tongue forced his lips open. He moaned furiously at this and tried to bite, but a strong hand clutched painfully at his hair to jerk his head back, forcing him to keep his mouth open since Stark was still gripping his jaw. The demi-god's mind short-circuited for a second because – _Thor ?_ Thor was helping with – _this ?_

He was brutally brought back to the present when Stark deepened the kiss with a groan, invading his mouth and pressing against him. Only when Loki felt the bulge against his thigh – only when he heard Captain America's _sigh_ – did he realize what was going on.

The _serum._

Stark released him and pulled back to take a good look at him. His eyes were black with desire. Loki tensed, his head pounding in terror and fury – he would make Doom pay for this even if this was the last thing he did. But then Stark gripped the lapel of his leather coat, and he realized with a pang of white fear that it was too early to think of revenge yet.

“Wait – _wait”_ he breathed. “Try to think. You are being manipulated.”

“Look who's talking” Stark mocked, coming closer.

He licked his lips with a ravenous expression. “Thor, your little brother tastes _sweet.”_

Thor shifted Loki in his grip so he could immobilize his arms in his back with only one hand – and just how _strong_ had he become, to be able to do this ? – and used the other one to grip Stark's neck and pull him close. The two men kissed just above Loki's head, looking like they thoroughly enjoyed it, pressing and pushing into each other's mouths.

“You are right” Thor said when they parted. “Tastes like blood and Asgardian winters.”

“If you say so” Stark grinned. “Don't you wanna try the real thing ?”

He reached for Loki's mouth again and the demi-god could only shy away, because even Stark was so eerily _strong –_

“No” Thor said, securing Loki in his grip again. “He is my brother – I cannot touch him.”

Loki tensed in bewilderment. This serum seemed to function exactly like his own mind-control – planting an idea in the target's mind without distorting his personality. In any other circumstances, he might have been impressed.

“Are you sure ?” Rogers asked.

He was watching it all from a distance, his arms crossed, and he looked so calm and serious that for one second, Loki thought they were all just playing a cruel trick on him – until Thor answered :

“I am certain. But I will hold him down for you.”

 _“Fuck_ yeah” Stark breathed, even as Loki started to struggle wildly in the thunderer's grip.

“That is enough – let me go ! You will regret this, you fools !”

“Oh, I highly doubt that” Stark said, a wicked sparkle lighting up in his eye. “Thor, make him _kneel.”_

Loki was brutally lowered down on the cold floor of the warehouse. Thor's strength, which was already considerable in normal times, had been at least doubled by this damn serum. There was no way he was physically escaping this.

“You have to listen” he said, breathless. “When you wake up from this – ”

“He talks too much” Rogers intervened from his corner. “Tony, shut him up.”

“With pleasure” Stark groaned.

He grabbed Loki's jaw again, squeezing it painfully to force his mouth open and unzipping himself with his other hand. “Now _you_ listen” he whispered in wicked delight. “You better be nice, _Silvertongue,_ or we'll break all your bones and then try again.”

“It will not come to this” Thor said in this reassuring, brotherly voice that just made Loki want to vomit, now more than ever. “He will behave – will you not, brother ?”

“Only one way to find out” Stark grinned.

Before Loki could even try to turn his head away, his mouth was squeezed even wider open and Stark shoved his cock down his throat. He writhed and retched, but the billionaire gripped his hair tight and pulled to angle his head back.

“That's right, like this, take it deep – _ah – fuuuck_ , he's a natural.”

Loki felt even more insulted at this – he was only trying to accommodate himself so he wouldn't choke – but he could hardly protest. Somewhere above him, he heard Thor's breath hitching, and his hands tightened around the demi-god's wrists almost to the point of making him cry out in pain. Stark grinned and pulled the thunderer close again to bite his lower lip, still fucking Loki's throat with slow, deep thrusts of his hips.

“God, this is beautiful” Rogers said, sounding like he really meant it.

Loki forgot every one of Stark's threats at this and struggled savagely in Thor's grip ; the thunderer pulled back from Stark and knelt with Loki, curling his muscled arms under the demi-god's shoulders to slam him against his chest. It caused Stark's cock to escape Loki's mouth with an obscene _pop,_ but the billionaire shoved back the next second. Loki was now completely unable to move, and he could only take it even as Stark's thrusts were becoming more erratic.

“Oh – oh, fuck” he moaned. “This is – _ah – ”_

Loki screwed his eyes shut but it didn't keep him from feeling the hot, thick liquid shooting down his throat. A long shiver ran through him and he had to muster all his strength not to throw up – especially when Thor massaged his throat so he would _swallow._

Stark pulled back, panting with pleasure. He clutched even harder at Loki's hair to make him look up, and smiled at the trail of saliva and come on his chin.

“Beautiful indeed” he said.

Loki shot him a murdering look, his lips and throat burning from the brutal stretch.

“Hey, what's with the glare ?” Stark smirked. “You kinda deserved this, Reindeer Games.”

“He is right” Thor breathed in Loki's ear. “You caused these people great harm, Loki.”

“Speaking of which, you're lucky Barton's not here with us” Rogers remarked, still leaning against the wall with his legs crossed.

Loki swallowed thickly, trying not to wince as he tasted Stark in the back of his throat.

“Fine”he spat, more breathless than he cared to admit. “You took your revenge – we are even. Now let me go.”

He felt nauseous, but to know that the three Avengers had no control upon their own actions somehow made it even worse – this was just as mortifying for them, as they would come to realize when coming back to their senses.

Which, he understood, was not likely to happen anytime soon.

“Oh, we're far from being done” Rogers said.

Stark was thickening _again._ What had Doom injected them with ?

“You weak-minded fools !” Loki groaned desperately. “Fight it ! Do not fall for it – open your eyes !”

“He sure talks a lot for a guy who just took a pounding” Rogers chuckled.

“Think we can help with that” Stark grinned. “Wanna have a go, Cap ?”

Rogers seem to ponder it for a second – Loki stopped struggling just enough to notice the hard-on pushing at the tight fabric of his suit.

“No” he breathed, his eyes wide. “P – ” he clenched his jaw. He would _not_ beg.

“Nah, you go first, Tony” Rogers finally answered. “Open up the path.”

“Ah, forties' euphemisms” Stark grinned, kneeling between Loki's legs and seizing his knee. “I will never get tired of – ”

Loki thrashed and kicked him in the jaw.

“For Hel's sake, mortals !” he roared. “You think you can just force me down ?”

“Actually” Stark said, holding his jaw with all trace of smile gone from his face, “I'm pretty sure we can.”

The demi-god never stopped wriggling but Thor's arms were like a steel harness around him.

“He won't stay put” Rogers noticed. “Thor, you know what to do.”

Thor nodded and braced himself. Loki's ears began to buzz and he snapped his eyes open when he realized –

– the electric shock burst through him with unprecedented violence, making him convulse like a dislocated puppet in Thor's arms. He was so struck he couldn't even make a sound.

“I apologize” he heard in his ear. “It will be easier this way.”

Someone was gripping his knee again, and he tried weakly to resist but thunder was still rolling in his head, making his body limp and disobedient. Thor pulled him up against his chest and hooked his left leg around Loki's left leg – his right leg around his right – to spread them wide open.

“This time, he will not move” he promised.

Loki panted a helpless moan of pain.

“Awesome” Stark's voice approved somewhere between Loki's thighs. “Hey, look, you can just unlace this thing without even removing the gaiters – fuck, I love Asgardian fashion...”

The cool air on his groin jarred Loki out of his haze. He struggled to raise his head.

“No – ”

“Yes” Stark purred, and without any warning _slammed_ into him.

Loki choked in pain and arched against Thor who secured him in a one-handed grip again.

“Ssh” he said, raising his other hand to brush the hair off Loki's face. “It's alright.”

Loki wanted to kick out, but Thor's legs were wrapped around his, opening him up completely, and Stark's thrusts were breaking the words in pieces in his mouth.

“No – it's – _ah – ”_

“He loves this” Stark panted as Loki threw his head back against Thor. “Fuck, just look at him, he's hard.”

“I am so glad, brother” Thor sighed in his ear. “So glad we can share this.”

 _Curse you, Doom !_ Loki screamed silently. A hand wrapped around his cock and his hips bucked up on their own volition, but the Captain's breathy voice rose up :

“Don't” he said. _“I'll_ make him come.”

“Sir, yes, sir” Stark said, his voice hoarse with excitement.

Thor groaned a curse and Loki distinctly felt his erection pushing against the small of his back. The thunderer rocked unconsciously against him, seeking friction.

“Gods” he breathed.

“Think ol' god of Thunder won't resist much longer” Stark said playfully. He braced a hand on Loki's thigh to fuck him even deeper. _“Ooh,_ that's good – ”

“No” Thor panted. “I cannot. It is forbidden.”

“Your... loss...” Stark said – then his eyes rolled back and he came with a long moan, pulsing inside Loki who writhed and sobbed. Thor was planting trembling kisses on his forehead as the billionaire pulled out, leaving a sticky trail between Loki's thighs.

“You were so good, brother” he whispered, caressing his hair. “So _good.”_

The demi-god scowled, burning tears rolling down his cheeks, but he had to open his eyes when he heard Stark say in a faraway, dizzy voice :

“Your turn, Cap.”

“No” Loki stammered. “No – enough !”

“Worry not” Thor murmured, so calming, so reassuring. “I am here.”

“Let me _go,_ you dumb oaf !” Loki sobbed in frustration and pain.

He knew it was all pointless and it infuriated him all the more ; but he still tried to thrash again when Rogers knelt in front of him.

“Loki” he said, his voice incredibly gentle. “Come here.”

He buried a hand in the black hair and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. He was so passionate – so _loving –_ it made the demi-god want to retch even more, because this was twisted and sick and yet he would have _enjoyed_ it, had it been Barton or anyone else the good Captain was raping. It felt too much like a life lesson not to add to the already unbearable humiliation.

“Stop” he stammered when Rogers allowed him to breathe. “Captain, think – this is not you.”

Steve smiled. “Of course this is me” he said. “I'm all about making others feel good.”

He braced his hands around Loki's hips and lifted him slightly from the floor.

“No – ” Loki breathed, then winced and threw his head back, crying out in pain when Rogers pushed in, slowly, _slowly,_ until he was buried inside him up to the hilt.

“Perfect” Thor whispered in a strangled voice, tightening his embrace around a trembling, sweating Loki. “Do not fight it. I am so proud of you, brother. So proud.”

“Gonna make you come” Rogers said, breathless. “Gonna make you beg for it.”

“ _Never”_ Loki spat between gritted teeth, in tears again.

“Never say never” Stark's mocking voice intervened.

Loki looked up and thought he was hallucinating – the billionaire was hard. _Again._

“Let the others play, Tony” Steve said, rolling his hips.

Loki gasped and scowled again because – Rogers was _big,_ much longer and thicker than Stark. He felt so _full,_ and the burning from the lack of preparation was becoming unbearable.

“You stretched him alright” Rogers groaned, thrusting deeper and deeper. “He can take it all.”

“Of course he can” Thor said, and Loki would have laughed at the absurd wounded pride in his voice, but Rogers wrapped his hand around him again and stroked him brutally.

Loki tried to arch, and cried out when he was stopped in his motion by the thick cock buried up his ass. Steve chuckled, pushed deeper, making him buckle in forced pleasure. He thrust and thrust and the demi-god felt it building at the base of his spine, this unwanted orgasm he would rather die than let happen, but his own cock was so hard in Rogers's hand, leaking with pre-come, and his hips were trembling –

A hand gripped Loki's hair again and twisted painfully.

“Come on” Stark smirked near him. “Beg for it.”

 _“Damn_ you !” Loki yelled, unable to hold back his tears.

Steve drove all the way in and he saw red stars, but just before he could come a hand strangled the base of his cock. He thrashed in Thor's iron grip, suddenly desperately furious at his stupid brother – his _brother_ – who should have been _protecting_ him...

“Cap said _beg”_ Tony said as Rogers started thrusting again.

Thor contracted the muscles of his thighs, spreading Loki's legs even further, and the demi-god thought he had torn up when Rogers slammed inside him again.

 _“No_ – please ! ” he blurted.

“What was that ?” Rogers said, a bit breathless but very calm, very professional.

 _“Please !”_ Loki cried out. He just wanted it to stop – _“Please !”_

Rogers released his cock and pushed inside and Loki came harder than ever before, sobbing through his release, utterly ashamed at the wave of burning pleasure washing through him. Steve must have climaxed too since he pulled out shortly after, leaving the demi-god empty and limp in Thor's arms. And Thor was kissing his forehead again, stroking his hair, mumbling soothing words of _good_ and _proud_ and _wonderful._

“That was _some_ orgasm” Tony purred. “C'mon, Thor. _He liked it.”_

Thor's hand trembled in Loki's hair. His breath was hitching.

“I – ”

“Oh, you know you want to.”

“It's okay” Steve said softly, his body glistening with sweat as he ran a hair through his ruffled blond hair. “We won't tell.”

He was so happy helping him going through this. He was being selfless – generous – as usual. And Thor was being guilty and protective. Stark was being snarky and playful. They were _all_ being their usual selves – except the serum had made them blind to pain.

“Thank you” Thor breathed, and the next second his breath-taking grip loosened and Loki was shoved onto the floor on his stomach.

“No” he mumbled against the concrete, still drowsy from his excruciating orgasm. Then he realized what was about to happen – _he had to react –_ “No” he said louder, trying to push on his arms, “Thor, please – you do not want to force me !”

“I am not forcing you” the Asgardian said with genuine surprise in his voice. “I would never hurt you, brother.”

He spread his legs and grabbed his ass, parting the cheeks stained in white come, fumbling with his belt with his other hand. Loki scrambled and tried to make use of his freedom, but his arms were sore from being twisted for so long in the same position. Stark chuckled from somewhere above him.

“Don't make us wait, big guy. ”

This time the pain was so huge that Loki couldn't even scream. He pressed his cheek against the cold floor, convulsing with sobs, wishing he would just black out. Then it got even worse – Thor worked his arms under his chest and lifted him up so they were both seated on the ground again, except this time, Loki was being properly impaled on his cock. He let out an animal cry and arched against Thor's chest. The thunderer was almost choking in bliss.

“You feel so good, Loki” he panted. “We should have done this years ago. So _tight.”_

“Not so tight” Tony remarked. “Steve really worked him open. Look, I can even... ”

Two fingers pushed up Loki's ass, eliciting a moan from both him and Thor, but not for the same reasons.

“Hey” Stark said in a wicked voice. “I've got an idea.”

“Probably the same as mine” Rogers grinned. “I guess it's your turn.”

“Nah, I couldn't make it last” he said. “Beside, you only got one round – I got two.”

“How civil.”

“Well, actually, I want to watch.”

Steve chuckled. Loki had no idea what they were talking about ; lost as he was in his haze of pain and refusal, he couldn't really care – he was trying to force himself to relax around Thor's huge manhood, slightly succeeding since the thunderer wasn't moving yet.

“Thor, ready to share ?”

“Oh” he groaned. “Please, do.”

 _What ?_ Loki thought. His legs were spread wider and someone licked and sucked at the base of Thor's cock, where it was disappearing in Loki's ass. The demi-god moaned and tried to struggle.

“No, no” Thor panted softly in his ear, stroking his hair. “I am here. It will be fine.”

Loki would have happily slaughtered him, but then he felt something _else_ and it was – it was Rogers, lining up, _again._

He trashed and yelled, “NO ! No, no, no, please don't – ”

He threw his head back and screamed when the Captain pushed inside, forcing the way bit by bit and rubbing against Thor's cock in the process, making him jolt and cry out in pleasure.

“Fuck, this is so priceless” Stark said. “I never thought he could take you both, just look at him – ”

“Oh God” Steve said, already moving. “Oh, this feels _great – ”_

Loki had never felt so full and fucked out in his long life. He would have thrashed again, but it was just impossible with how stretched and _filled_ he was. Thor was groaning in pleasure, his thick cock tensing even more inside him, his hands roaming Loki's chest, biting his shoulder and neck.

Stark let out a strangled breath.

“Sorry, guys, I just need – ”

Loki's head was brutally jerked on the side, and the next second a thick, burning flesh was invading his mouth _again._ He moaned and gagged but couldn't do anything else, able only to take it, to take it all as they pounded into him.

“Can't get enough, Stark” Rogers panted. “You said you just wanted to watch.”

“I watched” Stark groaned, fucking his throat, “and now I'm – oh, fuck – oh, wait – ”

He pulled out and came over Loki's face, painting it with warm trails of come. He stayed there for a second, grinning like a drunk man, then he fell on his knees, wavered and collapsed on the floor, curling on himself with a heavy sigh. Loki only had the time to cough once ; Steve drove all the way inside and swallowed his cry in a burning kiss.

“Suits you well” Thor groaned, rubbing his thumb on Loki's cheekbone, smearing come on his pale skin. “Captain, could you – ”

“Yeah” Steve panted, releasing Loki's mouth before resuming his thrusts.

The demi-god gasped and sobbed, causing Thor to press him against his chest again.

“Shh, brother” he said, trembling. “It is almost over.”

Steve increased his rhythm and Thor moaned and gripped Loki's thighs to brutally _shove_ him down – and the demi-god's scream was drowned in a shout of pleasure as both men came at the same time, spilling themselves into Loki and perhaps tearing him up but none of it mattered because his whole world was exploding and he was finally, _finally_ blacking out.

 

*

 

He opened his eyes to a white ceiling.

A chair hurriedly scraped the floor next to him and he turned his head slowly. His whole body was sore and heavy.

“Brother” Thor murmured.

Loki had never seen him so pale. He was fully clothed again, but he looked smaller, bleaker, as though his ever-radiating golden glow had been taken away.

The demi-god took a look at himself. He was dressed in a white night-gown, lying in a white bed with white sheets. It was strangely soothing, this whiteness, reflecting the blankness of his mind.

“You are safe now” Thor murmured, his voice gloomy and toneless. “You – you have been looked after.”

Loki closed his eyes with a sigh. "Do you remember everything ?" he rasped after a while.

Gods, his throat hurt. 

“Yes” Thor huffed.

The demi-god moved a little and something clanked around his ankle.

“I apologize” Thor said. “Fury insisted for you to be restrained.”

Loki stayed silent, focusing on his breath.

“Brother” Thor repeated, and this time his voice cracked. “I am – so _sorry – ”_

The demi-god raised a hand to cut him off.

“Thor."

He opened his eyes to take a good look at him. “For _once”_ he said slowly, “you are not to be blamed.”

Then he gave him a faint smile, and turned his hand palm up.

The thunderer choked on a sob and stepped forward, seizing his brother's hand. He was clutching too hard, but this time, it was a good pain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh. Hope you liked it, comment maybe ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys ! Guys ! What the hell I did it again.
> 
> Not rape this time. Arguably. Depends. Well, make up your own mind, I guess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We're doing _what ?”_

“Now don't get worked up, Birdy Boy” Tony said with a warning glare. “It's just for a week.”

“Well that's a week too much in _my_ book” Clint spat. “It's Loki we're talking about, for fuck's sake !”

“Look” Steve said, stepping forward. “I know we can't trust him. But we owe him – ”

“You owe him _nothing._ That was Doom, not you.”

Steve went a bit paler, the memory of the collective rape still awfully vivid in his mind. He took a sharp breath and went on :

“That's the point. Loki's going to avenge himself one way or another.”

“Sounds good to me. Hell, let them villain-speech each other to death – what do we care ?”

“We can't just let it _happen,_ Clint ! Doom against Loki ? Unsupervised ? We'd have to intervene anyway before they blow up the entire planet. Might as well be in it from the beginning.”

Clint crossed his arms with a death glare, but Steve had a good point and he knew it.

“Besides” Tony said, his eyes dark, “Loki's not the only victim in this – and I call dibs on the whole avenging thing. Oh, by the way, remember our team's name ? No ? Let me help you, it starts with an A – ”

“ _Alright”_ Clint said, rolling his eyes. “I get it.”

He turned to Natasha, who had watched the whole scene in silence from her chair. She shrugged in answer to his unspoken question.

“We'll have to keep an eye on him” she said. “But apart from that, I don't mind.”

Clint crossed his legs as well and leaned back in his chair, but he was clearly giving up. Steve nodded.

“Good. Let's go get Thor and his little brother, then.”

“He's ready to fight already ?” Natasha said. “It's only been a week.”

“He's healing” Tony said curtly. “And I think his desire to strangle Doom with his own guts did wonders for his mental health.”

“Mental health” Clint groaned.

They all looked at him. He only crossed his arms tighter.

“Couldn't we _at least_ get Dr. Banner's help with this ?”

“That would be a good thing” Steve admitted. “But he ran off after Manhattan, and he's been off the map ever since.”

“Where's a green rage monster when you need one” Clint muttered.

He got up and the others followed him out of the meeting room.

 

*

 

Well, that had gone south even quicker than expected.

“What do you mean, _we're in_   _lockdown ?”_ Clint barked in the coms.

“ _Which word don't you understand ?”_ Tony snapped back.

“Oh God” the archer groaned.

He looked around, but the room was now completely obscured with heavy steel panels. “How could we fall for that ?”

 _“Doom is a cunning adversary”_ Loki answered.

To hear him on the coms irritated Clint to yet unreached levels. “You're only saying that because he beat you, you fucking – ”

“You can insult me later” Loki said dryly, appearing behind him.

Clint nearly jumped out of his skin and drew his bow at him by reflex. “What the hell are you doing on this level ? _I_ was supposed to take care of the higher floors.”

“And you did a marvelous job of it indeed.”

“ _Children”_ Natasha said. _“Focus. The room you're in is about to fill with lethal gas and we can't find the command to stop it.”_

“Now that's just great” Clint said, looking around, but there was absolutely no exit –

_“Clint, you have to get out of here.”_

“No shit” he snapped.

He turned to Loki. “Hey, goat face ! Whatever happened to your superhuman strength ? Can't you bust the door ?”

Loki bared his teeth. “Don't you think I would have thought of it by now ? It is too thick – even for me. Doom planned it all.”

“And where the fuck is Thor ?”

_“Busy with a truckload of Doombots.”_

“Fuck” Clint cursed. “Just – fuck.”

“ _Tony's trying to break you out right now”_ Natasha said. _“But Loki is right. It was obviously a set-up for us all. I have no idea how he could know – ”_

“Can we not discuss it later ?” Loki said impatiently.

“ _Look”_ Tony said. _“Just try to stay calm, I'm sure I can cut through these panels if I – ”_

He kept talking, but Clint was not hearing him anymore. A bright yellow thing had caught his gaze in a corner of the room.

“That bastard” he said slowly.

Loki followed his gaze, frowning – and went extremely pale, before hissing something in an unknown language. Clint closed his eyes briefly, then dropped his bow and unbuckled his quiver.

The demi-god's head snapped at him. “What” he hissed, still very white, “are you doing, Barton ?”

“We don't have a choice” Clint said dryly.

Loki stared at him, his eyes still a bit too wide.

 _“Guys ?”_ Steve chimed in. _“What is it ? What's happening ?”_

“Doom locked us together here on purpose” the archer said. “He left us a way out. I think someone watched one Saw movie too many.”

_“What ? What way out ?”_

“The serum” Loki said in a low growl, eying the golden vials with a fierce scowl. “His strength-enhancing serum.”

“Loki can break us out of here if he takes it” Clint added.

“ _Don't take it”_ Tony said hurriedly. _“Don't fucking take it ! It's not just a strength-enhancing serum, for Christ's sake !”_

“I remember, Stark” Loki said coolly.

There was a deadly silence on the line. Loki glanced towards Clint. The archer still hated him, but in this second, they understood each other perfectly in their common grim resolution. None of them intended to die.

“I will take it” Loki said.

 _“No”_ Steve ordered sternly.

“It's the only way, Cap” Clint said.

“ _Clint”_ the super-soldier barked, giving up on any ominous innuendo. _“It's sex pollen ! Loki will go into a frenzy with tripled strength and you're just – you're just human ! He'll kill you !”_

“Not if I take it too” Clint said calmly.

Everyone just stayed speechless for a second.

_“Clint – ”_

“You think I'm having fun here ?” Clint spat.

“You think _I_ am having fun ?” Loki added icily. “I know only too well the effects of this serum.”

“And I know only too well how it feels to lose control with him around” Clint growled at him.

They stared at each other in defiance for a second, but they were both too aware of their drastic circumstances to start fighting.

“I hate this” Clint concluded. “Fuck, you have no idea how much I hate this. You better have Doom in custody by the time we snap out of it.”

He took a deep breath, then said, “Don't – don't try and come near us, okay ? Leave us alone until it's over. Apparently, we'll remember everything, and I don't want to remember the look on your face.”

It sounded like the others were having an even more difficult time than them coping with this clusterfuck, but then again, they were not the ones locked in a slaughterhouse with only a poisoned key.

 _“Fuck”_ Tony cursed. _“Alright. God. I can't believe – alright. Shit.”_

“ _The gas is starting to spread on the lower levels”_ Natasha warned them. _“If you're gonna do it, do it now !”_

“Alright” Clint said grimly. “Here goes nothing.”

Loki gave a mirthless snigger, then crossed the room in two strides and pulled out two syringes filled with a golden liquid. He handed one to Clint, who scowled wordlessly at him.

“I do share the feeling” Loki said dryly. “Hurry up, Barton.”

Clint threw his head back in frustration, but got a grip on himself and snatched the syringe from Loki's hand. He flexed his arm and plunged the needle in the throbbing vein outlining his bicep. It only took a few seconds. Loki injected himself in his pale wrist, then threw the syringe away.

“How long before it takes effect ?” Clint said nervously.

“I do not know” Loki said in a low voice. “Last time – ”

He pressed his lips tight. Clint was very busy feeling sorry for himself, and he had absolutely no fucks to spare for Loki, but the reminder of his ruthless rape still made him wince. For five dreadful minutes, absolutely nothing happened. The archer was beginning to think they had injected themselves with maple syrup and that somewhere behind a control screen, Doom was laughing his mask off watching them die. 

Then warmth began to pool in his belly, as though he had downed an entire bottle of vodka in one go, and he let out a gasp.

 _“Clint ?”_ Natasha said.

“It's – God – it's taking effect” the archer panted. Another wave of heat coursed through him and he clenched his jaw, before looking up at Loki.

The demi-god had put a hand against the wall for balance ; his pupils were so dilated his irises had been reduced to a blue rim around them. He seemed to shake himself up, then in a swift movement, kicked the unbreakable door off its hinges with a deafening sound.

“We're out” Clint said in a strangled voice.

He knew it wasn't over. He knew what was coming now.

“I'm cutting off the coms. Don't come near us.” He panted, murmured again, “Don't come near us” before he turned off his earpiece. Loki grabbed his arm and dragged him out and into another room.

“Are we safe here ?” he growled.

An answer sizzled in his ear, and Clint hoped it was a positive one because Loki threw out his own earpiece the second after.

“No” the archer said groggily, twisting out of his grip in a last attempt to preserve his dignity. “Look – I don't want to do this. I know you don't want it either.”

He took a step back and almost fell against the wall. “Let's just – let's just get away from each other. Until it's over."

Loki was breathing heavily. “Barton, I do not think – ”

“God, it's so _hot_ in here” Clint moaned.

He could feel inhuman strength coursing through his muscles. He grabbed a pipe running along the wall, and bent it with only two fingers. When he looked up, Loki was staring at his bare arms with a hungry look.

“No” Clint said, suddenly scared. “Stay back. It's not – it's not working for me, okay ? I'm just too hot.”

Loki took a step forward and grabbed his arms again. He looked at the skin glistening with sweat for a second, then licked a long stripe up his bicep – and Clint felt as though his tongue was of ice and fire.

“ _Shit”_ he shouted, bracing against the wall. “Stop – stop that. God, I'm not going – we're not going to fuck. Not with you. No way in hell !”

Loki licked his lips with a ravenous look. “Salty” he mumbled, almost thoughtfully.

“Fuck, didn't you hear what I just – let me _go – ”_

Loki grabbed his face and kissed him.

Clint felt the heat inside him flare in an outstanding blaze. He opened his mouth and kissed Loki back with deep, sweeping strokes of his tongue, feeling a strange taste at the back of his throat, cold and bitter and oddly enthralling. He buried his fingers in the black hair and tugged mercilessly to have full access ; Loki groaned in what had to be pain – Clint was so _strong_ now – but devoured him back even more the next second, twisting against the archer's tongue to the point of almost tearing it. He suddenly pulled back and fiercely bit Clint's lower lip. The archer tasted blood, but the pain which pierced through him only stung his need for pleasure. He let out an obscene moan and clenched desperately on Loki's arms. It had only taken one kiss for him to grow fully, painfully hard, and he could feel his erection straining against his pants.

He opened his eyes and saw – Loki. His sharp features, his slender but strong body, every one of his movements haughty and powerful like those of a panther. He tried to remember that this was a man, that he hated this man, that this was the last person he ever wanted to have sex with, but Loki's mere presence made him gasp with need.

The demi-god smirked, then licked his neck this time – and Clint felt like someone had unscrewed his head to pour liquid fire right in his brain.

“Let's make a deal” Loki whispered against his skin.

“What – what deal ?” Clint panted.

He didn't like how helpless he sounded, especially when Loki seemed mostly still sober. He grabbed the demi-god's ass and pressed their bodies together to grind against him. The effect was instantaneous – Loki let out a inarticulate gasp and nearly crushed him against the wall.

“Barton” he panted, his breath hot against his skin, and Clint could see the efforts he had to make to keep a sane mind. “Listen to me. I am not – I am not... fully healed from last time.”

The dreadful memory cleared his eyes for a second. “So let's make a deal” he repeated. “Let me fuck you.”

 _Why even ask,_ Clint asked himself vaguely. Loki was still stronger than him, and Clint doubted he could muster the strength to say _no_ anyway, even though nobody had ever taken him before – he was never into guys, but that goddamn serum apparently did not give a flying fuck as to its consumer's orientation.

 _How about that – Loki's going to pop my fucking cherry,_ he thought. But even the cheesy formulation, even the enormity of the thought were not enough for him to react other than by grinding against him again, seeking friction. Loki still wouldn't make a move though, waiting for his answer.

“You fuck me and I get... what ?” Clint finally managed.

“I will show you first – ” Loki gasped when the archer rolled his hips again “ – why they call me Silvertongue.”

Clint felt his own pupils blow away to hell. “Deal” he gasped. “Fucking _deal,_ just – do it. Do it now, get on your knees –”

Loki instantly dropped down as though he was only waiting for Clint to ask. His hands were shivering while he unzipped the archer ; he pulled his pants down in one sharp tug and opened his mouth, but suddenly waited, letting his breath ghost over the burning flesh, teasing or hesitating, Clint could not tell.

He couldn't bother either – the heat was now unbearable and he just fisted a hand in the black hair to angle his head back, then pushed inside Loki's mouth, forcing his way deep down without bothering to check if he wasn't gagging or if he could even still breathe. The demi-god let him push as far down as possible without any visible discomfort, though. Clint thought for a second that he would pass out from the sheer heat enveloping him – then Loki's entire throat _constricted_ around him when he swallowed, and he couldn't hold back a yelp of pure pleasure. The demi-god's eyes crinkled, and he did it again, and again, and again, without bothering to actually use his tongue, working his throat in long pulsing waves along Clint's length.

“Holy f – ” Clint panted, _“aah,_ don't stop, don't you dare, you feel so fucking – so fucking _good,_ keep going, God, just, fuck, _fuck – ”_

It was hard to tell while he was sucking him off, but Loki looked strangely pleased with his praise. Or maybe he was just laughing at him. Clint did not give a shit, the world could have ended right now for all he cared – he only wanted Loki not to _stop._ Serum at work, he supposed vaguely – but the demi-god's skills could not be denied either.

Then Loki slightly pulled back, bringing back Clint's cock in his mouth only, and the archer would have shoved back down but then the demi-god started to actually _suck_ him – his lips a soft but firm ring around him, his tongue curling and wrapping around his length as though it was as long as a snake's. Clint let out a trembling moan, fisting Loki's hair all the more – then the demi-god somehow did _both_ as the same time, swallowing him whole again while still working his mouth in wicked circles around him, and he felt like he was trying to suck his essence right out and Clint just exploded, pulsing and pulsing in his throat, realizing from a distance that in this position he was too strong for Loki, who had no other choice but to take it, and swallow it all. The archer's knees gave out then, and he slid down the wall, trying to ease his grip on the demi-god's abused scalp. The change in balance allowed Loki to grab his arm and free himself anyway. He let out a hoarse pant, but that was all, and they stayed there, breathing the other's breath, for a long minute.

“That” Clint finally attempted to say. “That was – ”

 _“Not enough”_ Loki said in a voice thick with lust.

His eyes were completely black. “Now” he panted, “I'll have you.”

The thick Kevlar of Clint's jacket ripped between his fingers like rice paper. He pulled the archer down on the floor and spun him on his stomach.

“Wait – ” Clint choked, but Loki straddled him, delightfully heavy, and leaned down to lick and suck the lobe of his ear and Clint's thoughts scattered away while his cock thickened again under him, trapped against the floor. He moaned and pushed against his arms to find leverage and rub against the cement. Loki hummed in the back of his throat, then put a hand between his shoulder blades to slam him down ; Clint's breath was taken away, and a powerful shock of anticipated pleasure burst through him. He could not move – Loki was _stronger_ – and it left him panting with arousal.

Then he caught the gleam of gold on the walls while Loki wished his clothing away. And for a split second, he remembered that this was _Loki,_ Coulson's murderer, the man who had taken over his mind and slaughtered thousands of people for fun.

“No” he gasped, trying to hold on to this short flicker of sanity. “No, no, no, stop ! Fuck, get off me, you – ”

Loki's mouth was on him again, sucking a hickey in his flesh, and Clint felt like all the blood in his veins was drawn to this single point in his neck. He shuddered uncontrollably and let out a long, helpless moan, which ended in a pant when his cock throbbed painfully under him.

“I need – ” he said, but he didn't know what he wanted to say anymore. “I don't – ”

He felt empty. God, he felt hungry – he felt like something was _missing._ He wanted to be filled. He wanted Loki's cock stuffed inside him.

 _That's Loki,_ he repeated desperately in his mind. _Loki, Loki, Loki !_ But whatever he was trying to remember with this name was gone – now it was only him begging for the demi-god to fuck him.

_You're about to be fucked. You're about to take a cock up your ass._

The thought only excited him more. He was out of his mind with arousal, a shivering mess under Loki's tongue engraving his mark in his flesh. When the demi-god ground against the small of his back, he let out an obscene sound that was half-moan, half-plead.

“The fuck are you _waiting_ for ?” he yelled.

Loki put his hands on his ass and _gripped,_ hard, squeezing it open and tugging the archer back towards him in one move. Clint tried again to brace against the floor, more successfully this time. Loki's left hand suddenly grew slicker against his skin, as though something was oozing from his palm ; he released Clint's ass, and the archer almost went mad with lust when he understood that Loki was stroking himself with his hand coated in lube.

“That is all you get” the demi-god warned him, before bracing both his hands on Clint's hips and lining up. Clint took a sharp breath that turned into a scream when Loki breached him, then pushed inside.

 _“Stop !”_ he yelled. “Stop - I said stop, it hurts, it fucking _hurts – ”_

But the demi-god went all the way in, leaning down again until his hair brushed Clint's nape, burying himself into the archer's ass – and then, only then, he stilled.

“Relax” he breathed in the ear of a shaking, gasping Clint. “And the pain will go away.”

Clint was so overwhelmed that he could not answer at first. “Thanks for – ” he gasped and spat, “thanks for the goddamn clue, asshole !”

“If it is so obvious” Loki said, “why not do it ?”

He shifted inside Clint, ever so slightly, and the archer gave a spasm in return. “I am trying to be patient” Loki said, low. “But I need to _move,_ Barton. Surely – “ his voice caught. “Surely you understand.”

He gave the tiniest roll of his hips again and shivered as though he was about to lose control from that slight friction. “Come on” he murmured, and kissed Clint's neck, went down the line of his shoulder, sucking and taking the flesh between his teeth in short, sharp little pinches. “Come on” he said, his voice thicker.

Clint shivered, but realized that he was easing around Loki already, his flesh slowly adjusting to the brutal stretch. It still felt weird – _alien –_ but it also felt – it also felt –

It felt so fucking good. He felt filled, stretched out, and it was as though he had waited all his life for someone to fuck him. He tried to picture Loki buried inside him, tried to imagine him pounding mercilessly into him, and he found himself panting with need again, his cock throbbing and dripping with pre-come under him. The thought of someone moving _inside_ him was wonderfully degrading. The quick flicks of the demi-god's tongue following the muscles of his back were not helping. He wanted a filthy fuck – he want to be taken like a whore. It was the serum, of course, coursing through his veins like pure golden lust, screaming for more contact, more pleasure, more pain, more anything, just – _more._

“So” Loki said in his ear. “Can we close our deal now ?”

He gave another hint of a thrust, and the archer's hands curled into fists on the floor. “Just” he panted, “get the fuck on with it – ”

Loki slammed into him and Clint screamed again, but this time it was with insane, maddening pleasure. The mere friction was – was – _astounding,_ and there was a burning spot deep inside him that threw flames of bliss in every direction when Loki pressed against it. The demi-god began thrusting, and it was as though the archer's entire body lit up when he shoved inside, and went dark against when he pulled back. Heat was flaring deep inside him, more vividly at each thrust, and it was so – good, so – perfect, and he realized he was saying it out loud, realized he was moaning like a goddamn porn star, shameless and trembling with dirty pleasure.

“Barton” Loki gasped.

His hands clenched around Clint's hips, his fingers left ten red burning marks in the skin, _“Barton – ”_

And suddenly Loki was coming – Loki Laufeyson was coming inside him, but even Clint's shame was melting into pleasure as he groaned and writhed and pulsed all over the floor, hot and sticky against his stomach.

The demi-god pulled out, leaving a trail of come between Clint's thighs. The archer moaned at the strange feeling of emptiness. At least Loki's hands were still bracing strongly around his hips, holding him down in a delightful way, keeping him steady and _submitted._ A shiver of pleasure shook him again at that word.

It felt like Loki was buckling above him, and he let out a huff of pain or frustration, Clint was not sure – but he knew what had caused it. The demi-god was already hard again.

“I'm fucked out” Clint mumbled into the ground.

Loki let out a heavier breath, and Clint knew exactly what he felt – the serum, the goddamn serum, whispering madness and lust in the demi-god's mind now that the afterglow was fading. Loki had many flaws, but he was obviously not a rapist – even though he had come close to cross the line once or twice here. As to Clint, he was almost sure he would tear up if he took another pounding without any preparation. They needed a third option here, and the archer was still drugged enough to consider it.

He rolled on his back, then sat up with an effort. Loki eyed him with haunted eyes, lust pulsing harder in his veins, about ready to force him down again. Clint came closer, forcing the demi-god to sit back up as well, then grabbed Loki's slippery thighs to brace himself.

The demi-god was still staring at him, chest heaving. “Barton, are you going to – ”

“Yeah” Clint said, and before he could feel disgusted with the idea, he leaned in and took the base of Loki's cock in his hand, before carefully, experimentally, licking the head.

The demi-god's hips bucked up and he automatically gripped Clint's neck. Any miscalculation from his part, and the archer ended up crippled at best. But the serum was dissipating in a grand finale of frenzy and he could only think of swallowing that cock into his mouth – which he did, hearing Loki gasp in surprise. He had worked as an escape artist at the circus, ages ago, and he had learned to control his gag reflex. He had never thought he would use it in such circumstances, but there he was, deepthroating his former torturer on his first try. And he could only think of how _good_ Loki felt, heavy and throbbing against his tongue. He swallowed him whole, took him deep, and the demi-god let out a helpless moan.

“You – _wicked – ”_

Clint began to suck, slowly bobbing his head up and down, and his own cock twitched in interest. His body craved a different warmth now, though, and he managed not to grow hard again. Loki's hand, tight on his neck, felt actually too good, like when he had held him down and taken him forcefully.

“You like this” Loki panted groggily. “You like my power over you. You like me only when you cannot escape me. When I force you. When I _use_ you.”

Clint moaned around his cock, took him all the way again – and Loki forced him down, kept him there, his fingers digging into his neck, and the archer could not repress the violent shudder of shameful pleasure that ran through him.

“You _love_ this, Barton” he choked. “Next time – ” and at this point, they had both forgotten there would be no next time – “I will tie you down, tighten the bonds until you writhe with pain, and let you wait for me. Until you beg like a slave. Until you sob for it. Then – you will take it all, until I am sated, and I will leave you unsatisfied and sullied with my seed.”

Clint was lost in his words. He had forgotten his master's name, forgotten his own name, forgotten the serum. He focused entirely on Loki's cock, pictured its shape as he hollowed his cheeks around it and _sucked_ its entire length – and the demi-god arched and screamed and came for the second time. Clint swallowed every last drop of the bitter, hot liquid shooting in his mouth, as though it was a very important task.

Loki leaned back with a deep sigh, and let Clint pull back, moving his hand up to the archer's hair, and there was no mistaking it – he was petting him. Clint pressed his face into the sweaty thigh, shivering.

“You were good” Loki mumbled.

He pulled Clint up in his lap and ran his hand through his short hair again, scraping his scalp. “Most pleasing indeed, Barton.”

Clint nodded with his head bowed, trembling more violently with exhaustion and sexual relief, and uttered without thinking, “Thank you, sir.”

Loki tugged him down and kissed him – not a calm, ending kiss, but an open-mouthed, filthy claim, as though he was getting ready for another round. Clint used all the energy he had left to kiss back, tasting him one last time, surging against him, hungry for his warmth and for the taste of ancient winters under his tongue.

Then he realized the sun was setting. Or maybe the lights were going off. It was getting very dark, anyway. But it was warm, too, and someone was holding him against a beating heart, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep among the heat, and the heavy smell of sex.

 

_*_

 

Everything was stale and cold when he woke up. He was somehow impeccably dressed again, his pants buckled, his jacket zipped up even though Loki had torn it in shreds.

That brief thought opened up the way for a tidal wave of memories which just slammed into him and left him groggy for one second. Tony hadn't been lying when he had said that he would remember _everything._ Not even blurred around the edges, not even in bits and pieces. Everything, clear and whole, as though someone had recorded a movie directly into his mind.

Clint propped up on an elbow and instantly caught sight of Loki. The demi-god was sitting cross-legged on the other side of the room, one hand cupping his forehead as though his neck was not strong enough to hold up his head. He was conscious, but obviously he did not feel like talking. His pupils were not dilated anymore, but his eyes were grim and dark, and he didn't react to Clint sitting up.

The archer shivered and pushed back the memories for the time being, doing his best to ignore the scent of their bodies still heavy in the air. He raised a hand to his earpiece and turned it back on.

“Does anyone copy ?” he croaked.

Sore throat. Wonderful. Just _fucking_ wonderful.

“Anyone ?” he repeated.

 _“Agent Barton”_ a deep voice said. _“You took your time.”_

Clint relaxed a little. For once, he was glad it was Fury on the line, and not an Avenger. The director was enough of a bastard to make it all easier, and enough of a soldier to keep it formal.

 _“Report”_ Fury said calmly. _“Are you injured ?”_

“No, s – no” Clint said, biting back the “sir” and hating himself for it. “We're both fine. Ready for extraction.”

He told Loki that a Quinjet was coming for them on the roof ; the demi-god only nodded and got up to leave the room without a word. When Clint caught up with him a few seconds later, he was standing in the cold wind on the very edge of the roof.

“Hey” the archer called.

Loki didn't turn.

“Tell me you're not considering jumping.”

 _That_ got him a reaction. Loki glanced at him and growled, “Certainly not.”

“Well, it's the second time you go through this fucked-up shit” Clint said without moving. “I'd understand if you did.”

Loki raised a thin eyebrow. “Would you _like_ me to jump, Barton ?”

Clint smiled in the corner of his mouth and looked away.

“Nah” he answered after a while. “I'm not like that.”

He took a deep breath, then stared back at him. “You didn't blame Thor and the others. I don't see why I would blame you.”

Loki looked mildly surprised at this reasoning. “You have other reasons to resent me.”

“Yep” Clint said lightly. “Not the topic here.”

The demi-god gave him a long stare, then nodded.

“What you said while...” he mumbled, then cut himself off.

It was Clint's turn to freeze.

“What you did” Loki went on. “All of it – I will not tell a soul. You have my word.”

Clint snorted. “Said the God of Lies.”

“I still have a fragment of honor left, Barton” the demi-god said dryly. “To use what happened would be beneath even me.”

Clint swallowed, then nodded and said, surprising himself with the palpable sincerity in his voice, “Much appreciated.”

Loki gave him a slight smirk and it was almost like nothing had happened.

“Now come on” Clint said, taking a few steps forward to catch his arm. “Step away from the edge, you'll freak out the pilot when he comes for us.”

The demi-god stepped away from the edge - or rather, stepped towards the archer, and in a fluid, natural continuation of his movement, he kissed him.

Clint's mind abruptly stopped functioning. He kissed back, and this time, there was nothing feral or mad in it. It was slow and comfortable ; it felt pleasant, familiar, and insanely normal.

Then their brains came back online and they suddenly parted – and Clint could tell that they were both trying very hard to find out if this was the remnants of the serum at work.

And since there was no other coherent option, they wordlessly agreed on that, and stepped away from each other just as the Quinjet appeared in the sky. Clint looked at it coming closer, knowing that an army of shrinks were waiting for him on the Helicarrier. Then his gaze fell down on Coulson's murderer, strangely frail-looking as he stood alone, thin and dark against the white skies.

The archer closed his eyes and thought wryly, _Interesting dreams tonight._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me everything you thought, I live for comments :)
> 
> For those interested, there is a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/856614/chapters/1639739) to this chapter !


End file.
